


On Love: Reverence

by ShatteredPrism



Series: Discord Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1.7k words of tender pwp, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, M/M, PWP, also, also it dives right into pwp, and some v v nice aftercare, but it's extremely fluffy, but yeah there's non-ABO breeding kink so if that's not your thing that's totally fine :), surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: To Viktor, Yuuri is the sun, the moon, and the stars, a galaxy within a galaxy and a mystery in of himself. He's a temple meant to be worshipped, and who is Viktor to deny?Or, in which Viktor spends 1.7k words pleasuring Yuuri. PWP.





	On Love: Reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/gifts), [jellydonut16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16/gifts).



> This is what happens when you get jellydonut16, noon30ish and myself together in a discord channel - weekly smut drabbles from the each of us! We'll be challenging each other with a prompt and try to write 1.5k for it by the end of the week.
> 
> jellydonut16 challenged me with "non-ABO breeding kink with body worship and aftercare <333"
> 
> Breeding kink isn't my thing but it sure was fun learning to write it! Be sure to check out the other two for their drabbles :)

Viktor’s careful.

He’s always careful. He waits, touches his hard flesh, observes. Yuuri quivers, moans out with every flick of Viktor’s wrist, splays his legs when Viktor shifts and leans over him. Viktor marvels at Yuuri’s writhing body and moves featherlight fingertips up over Yuuri’s rolling stomach. The touch is tender, gentle, and Yuuri responds with a gasp and a blush that spreads down his neck and over his shoulders. It deepens when Viktor pushes in for the first time, results in blown out pupils and curled toes. Yuuri’s mouth falls open, moans.

Viktor licks his lips and bends down further. His fingertips ghost Yuuri’s shivering skin, dip between the planes of his stomach, venture up to his sternum. Pink blooms in their wake and Yuuri’s breathing stutters, stops, starts again.

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor murmurs. He kisses his chest and he pushes, pulls. Yuuri arches, bares all that he is right before Viktor’s eyes, and Viktor dips his tongue inside the soft hollow of Yuuri’s throat. That’s all it takes to get Yuuri gripping Viktor’s naked back, to get his nails scratching down in long stripes as he pushes in again.

“Vit…Vitya…” Yuuri calls, mewls when Viktor’s mouth meets his Adam’s apple, “V…Vit-” He cries out when Viktor’s tongue brushes his neck; he curls his toes, scratches his back. Viktor thrusts in and his cries crack, grow louder. “Vitya!”

He treats Yuuri’s body like a temple, kisses heat and prayer into his flesh and blows reverence with every breath he takes. His tongue licks up Yuuri’s stomach as he thrusts in, soaks up Yuuri’s cries like a sermon, enjoys every twist and turn Yuuri’s body makes. His teeth graze Yuuri’s chest, bites into the soft flesh and he sucks until there’s a hickey setting under the skin, repeats until nearly every inch of Yuuri’s chest is covered in purple marks and their bed creaks with every hard thrust he makes.

His hot mouth finds Yuuri’s ear. “Tell me, Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice is husky, low as his hips rock between Yuuri’s quivering and splayed legs, “tell me how badly you want my cock to fill you up.” A loud, wanton moan echoes around them, and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds he’ll ever hear. His tongue darts out, strokes into the shell of Yuuri’s ear, and when he breathes over it with his next thrust Yuuri ties his legs around him and pushes him further, deeper, with the heels of his feet. Viktor chokes, stutters mid-thrust. 

“Please,” Yuuri gasps out, pupils dark and hazy. Viktor strokes inside Yuuri’s thighs, feels the goosebumps as they rise under his soft touches. Yuuri squeezes around him and Viktor, god, he nearly folds. “Didn’t you say once I had such eros I could impregnate you?” Viktor whispers instead, spinning honey and sugar into words as he leaves hot and open kisses down his throat. “Want me to? Want me to fill you up so much you’ll have our babies?”

Yuuri gasps, moans, threads his fingers in Viktor’s hair when his mouth closes around a nipple and plays with it, flicks and tongues it around. Quick fingers stroke the knots in Yuuri’s lower back, spread to slip further down and grip the meat of his ass, and when Viktor pulls off the nipple with a pop and looks at Yuuri with heat in his eyes, the look of absolute need and desire he gets in return is enough to stoke the fire burning under his skin to a roaring inferno. Viktor wants, he needs, he burns.

Viktor shifts the way they’re joined, lifts Yuuri up and meets his hips in a thrust that has Yuuri scrambling for hold on the headboard behind him and screaming out Viktor’s name. He pulls out and pushes in, out, in, out and in like the flow of the tide, never ceasing and as natural and constant as the path of the sun, the ocean making love to the steady shore.

“I want to see your belly swell with my cum.” Viktor whispers hotly and Yuuri gasps out a heady breath. “Will that be what you look like carrying our babies?”

Yuuri gasps with Viktor’s next thrust and that combined with the heat of his words sends Yuuri babbling a stream of incoherent Japanese and each syllable spurs Viktor on faster, harder, moving with him in a tandem of wandering hands and shaking limbs. Yuuri’s hands grip Viktor’s ass and both them and his heels push Viktor in so deep both of them cry out the ecstasy they feel, lost in each other’s bodies. Hands wander, breaths share until they’re dizzy on passion and pleasure and air and all they feel is the drag of Viktor’s cock along Yuuri’s walls and the way it stretches and pulls the rim of his hole with every thrust Viktor makes.

They’re close, Viktor can feel it. Yuuri’s skin is flushed and burning hot under his fingers and his beautiful mouth is parted so wide to draw in air and moan that it’s both lewd and incredible, a living work of art. His stomach rolls when Viktor reaches down, teases closer and closer to his dripping cock, and the room fills with his whines.

Viktor opens his mouth, but it’s Yuuri who rasps, “Im..Impregnate me.”

Viktor stares, wets his lips. It’s Yuuri who makes that last move, breathes out his name as he pulls Viktor close with fingers threaded tight in his hair and bites Viktor’s bottom lip between his teeth. He tugs, pulls it back, slips his tongue inside Viktor’s mouth and begs, again and again and again, “Fill me up, fill me up with your cum, give me your babies Vitya, please -”

Yuuri screams when Viktor slides in hard and fast into his prostate, heels digging into Viktor’s ass and Yuuri’s left pinned and writhing in the bed as he scratches Viktor’s back, leaves angry welts behind in his ecstasy, and Viktor’s gone. He’s so gone. All he sees is Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri -

He doesn’t even realize he’s saying Yuuri’s name out loud, over and over as his hands take hold of Yuuri’s hips and his lips find his clavicle. Hickies bloom like flowers over Yuuri’s shoulders under Viktor’s mouth and he trails a wet path over his chest with his tongue, watches Yuuri mewl through his eyelashes when he blows hot air over it. Yuuri is so beautiful, so radiant and incredible when he bows his head back with a scream and comes hard between them in a mind-shatteringly beautiful display of perfection and it’s when he squeezes tight around Viktor’s dick that he follows, filling Yuuri to the brim with a cry of his own that has Yuuri holding him tighter to feel every inch of him inside and out as he releases.

They’re both sticky and slick with sweat but as they catch their breath, their eyes meet and Yuuri smiles so warmly that Viktor’s heart stutters in his chest and, _oh_ is that smile beautiful. Viktor slowly, gently pulls himself out of his beautiful, incredible lover and cups his cheek, strokes under his eye. “My beautiful _solnyshko_.” Viktor murmurs, leans down to kiss tenderness and love into Yuuri’s mouth, and he smiles when Yuuri laughs against his lips and kisses him in turn.

“You’re a sap.” Yuuri murmurs to him, but it’s warm and full of love and Viktor’s heart sings.

“I’m your sap.” Viktor retorts with a grin and they both giggle, their foreheads coming close together, and as they stare into each other’s eyes, Yuuri holds his face between his hands and this time he’s the one who initiates their kiss, soft and sweet like melted chocolate. Their tongues brush and it’s heaven, a beautiful world shared between their mouths that’s full of light and laughter and love.

It’s warm when they pull apart. “I’ll be right back.” Viktor whispers, and he strokes Yuuri’s cheek before he moves away and steps off the bed, plants firm feet on the carpet. It’s a short walk to the bathroom, and once he’s inside he grabs a towel and wets it under the running faucet until it’s warm and dripping full with water. He turns, catches Yuuri’s stare from across the room. Yuuri stretches out his arm, reaching out for him, and Viktor smiles. He climbs into bed and he kisses him again until their lungs burn and their souls sing.

It’s quiet between them but sound isn’t necessary, not when everything they feel is out in the open between each other instead. Moonlight slots through the curtains and falls over Yuuri’s naked chest as Viktor shifts, climbs over him until they’re nose to nose and he slowly wipes the wet towel down Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri’s breath catches but Viktor kisses it away and Yuuri gives out a soft moan that only grows louder as Viktor wipes the rest of the drying cum from his body. “I love you.” Viktor breathes between kisses, “I love you, _solnyshko_.”

Yuuri hums, sighs when Viktor’s mouth breaks away to brush warm kisses down his throat and whisper tender I love yous into his skin, and he spreads his legs when the towel comes close to his thighs. Viktor kisses every bite and hickey he’d left in their lovemaking until Yuuri’s skin is clean and radiant and flushed pink in the shadowed glow of the moon. Viktor’s cleaning himself off when Yuuri’s fingers run over his nape. “Vitya,” he murmurs, and Viktor looks at him as he says, “come ‘ere.”

The moment Viktor climbs back up, Yuuri draws him in, brings him into a kiss that leaves Viktor breathless. “I love you.” Yuuri whispers, flutters open his beautiful eyes to gaze at him with a look full of intense love and affection that floors Viktor and, oh, all of it is aimed at him. Viktor swallows. His heart flutters, pitter-patters.

“I love you.” Yuuri says again, smiling like he knows exactly what’s running through Viktor’s head - and, knowing Yuuri, he does. “I love you so much.”

Viktor’s always careful. But, sometimes, in moments like this, he falls in love with Yuuri all over again, the fall so hard and fast that his mind whirls in the aftermath and only Yuuri bringing him into a kiss can ground him - just like he does now.  


End file.
